La visita de imperialdramon
by Lady Beelze
Summary: El fundador de los Caballeros de la Realeza ha dado una sorpresiva visita a la Orden. Lo que nadie sabe es que este legendario digimon es insoportable a morir. ¿Podrán los caballeros sobrevivir a sus malas bromas y sentido del humor? ¿Qué esconde este raro digimon? Comedia/Shonen-Ai/OoC
1. 1 ¿Ese es Imperialdramon?

Saludos ^^

Publico otro de mis fics sobre las parodias de los caballeros reales xD Este es sobre la loca visita del fundador de la Orden, Imperialdramon Paladin. Es uno de los pocos fics divertidos que escribo, y que por ende, me costó mucho poder acabar. Espero me dejen sus reviews. Shonen ai x3

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ¡¿Ese es Imperialdramon?!!**

Aquella mañana, Omnimon estaba enrollado entre las sábanas de su cama, sin intenciones de levantarse hasta dentro de algunas horas.

Ese era el plan desde el principio, pero no le salió como quería.

-Omnimon-le llamó Gallantmon moviendo despacio su hombro.

El digimon de piel oscura se removió un poco y se acomodó aún más.

-Omnimon levántate, ya son las nueve.

Dormido, Omnimon tanteó hasta encontrar el cuello de la armadura de Gallantmon y lo tiró de golpe hasta tenerlo frente a su rostro.

-Gallantmon...es domingo.

-Lo sé pero...

-Sabes lo mucho que detesto levantarme temprano los domingos.

-Es que...

Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en el rostro de Omnimon, lo que hizo que el de Gallantmon se encendiera. Sabía qué iba a decirle.

-Vas a pagar por esto...-acercó sus rostros, y cuando iba a descorrer su casco metálico, Gallantmon le detuvo con su mano, temblando.

-Pasó algo importante...bueno, va a pasar.

Omnimon se impresionó.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ahm...Imperialdramon llegará en veinte minutos...

-...

Diez minutos luego, Omnimon estaba en el primer piso, que más bien parecía un gallinero.

Todos los caballeros corrían alterados, nerviosos y hasta espantados ante la repentina noticia. No se molestó en tratar de hacerlos callar y fue directo con su líder.

Como lo esperaba, era el único que estaba calmado, y miraba a los caballeros hacer el ridículo.

-Alphamon; así que es cierto.

-Lo es; Imperialdramon Paladín llega en menos de diez minutos.-respondió el digimon oscuro.

-¿Hace cuanto dio la noticia?

-Serán unos treinta minutos. Ya está camino de aquí así que debemos estar listos.

Gallantmon miró el circo que tenían montados los demás Royal Knights.

-¿Cómo supongo que harás eso?-preguntó, tuteándolo, pues para él Alphamon solo era un digimon más y no la gran figura que en realidad era.

-Es muy fácil. -Alphamon dio algunos pasos y respiró profundo. Omnimon agachó sus antenas, esperando algún grito. Pero no hubo necesidad.-Caballeros reales, quédense quietos.-dijo el digimon, sin levantar ni un poco el tono de su profunda voz.

Todos los digimons que corrían y hacían escándalo por la enorme sala, se detuvieron en seguida y se quedaron viéndolo.

Omnimon no pudo evitar sonreírse.

-Alphamon es genial.

-No lo es-respondió Gallantmon molesto, celoso al ver que Alphamon siempre conseguía algo en su pareja.

-Alphamon, qué rayos vamos a hacer?-Habló Ulforce de los primeros.-Imperialdramon está a unos minutos de aquí!

-¡Yo nunca lo he visto! ¡No sé cómo me dirijo a él!-gritó Magnamon temblando de los nervios.

-Muchos de ustedes no lo ha visto nunca; Imperialdramon Paladín no sólo es nuestro fundador, es un digimon milenario y también es un héroe de leyenda.-habló el líder.

-¿Va a probarnos de alguna forma?-preguntó Sleipmon intimidado.

-¿Cree que vendrá a comprobar si estamos haciendo bien nuestro trabajo?-preguntó Dynasmon un poco más tranquilo, pero igual de nervioso-porque si es así, tenemos problemas-se sonrojó un poco.

Todos los caballeros lo hicieron...la verdad no habían hecho mucho en... ¿cuánto? ¿Veinte años?

-En primer lugar no es nuestra culpa; no han atacado el digimundo en años!-se quejó duftmon, sacudiendo un poco su cabello.

-Imperialdramon sólo viene a visitarnos. Lo hace una vez cada nueva generación de caballeros.-explicó Alphamon.-También vino hace algunos cientos de años, cuando sólo estábamos Omnimon, Gallantmon, Craniummon y yo. Todos ustedes son caballeros renacidos de la data de sus antecesores.

Si bien era cierto que Craniummon lo había visto antes, no podía dejar de lado los nervios.

-Estén tranquilos; sólo les pediré que estén serios, callados y obedezcan todo lo que él les diga. Diríjanse a él por Imperialdramon o Señor. Sean honestos y no pierdan el control por nada del mundo.-dijo Alphamon, traspasándolos con sus ojos.-o verá que realmente somos un grupo de payasos-cerró los ojos avergonzado.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-se exasperó Gallantmon.

-Y tú Gallantmon, te guste o no vas a tener que tratarme con respeto mientras Imperialdramon esté pisando este castillo, y más vale que mantengas tu poco temperamento bajo control, ¿quieres?

Gallantmon le envió una mirada casi asesina.

-Omnimon, mantenlo controlado, puedes?

-Por supuesto-respondió el digimon blanco.

-Eh...Alphamon...-habló Magnamon con timidez.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué hay de...-se sonrojó y miró a su alrededor-qué hay de...e-eso...?

-Eso, Magnamon-dijo Alphamon sin perder la seriedad.-no necesita ser mencionado. En el extraño caso de que Imperialdramon pregunte, sospeche o quiera saberlo, se lo responden y ya. ¿Entendido?

Todos aceptaron. Craniummon se golpeó la frente.

-Vamos afuera.

Todos los caballeros salieron. Craniummon los hizo formarse de frente, muy derechos. Imperialdramon era un jefe militar retirado, así que le gustaban las cosas estrictas.

-O al menos así era hace cuatro mil años...-dijo el digimon morado, algo inseguro.

Omnimon estaba de pie, tres pasos adelante, Gallantmon también, por ser él su mano derecha. Alphamon estaba tres pasos más adelante, justo al medio, formando los once caballeros, una pirámide muy recta.

-¿Crees que esté muy viejo?-le cuchicheó Magnamon a ulforce.

-No lo sé; si conoce a Alphamon debe tener tantos milenios como él.

-¡Pero Alphamon se conserva perfecto!-dijo junto a ellos rhodo, emocionado de que alguien con esa edad se mantuviera tan bien.

-Hay algo que no me cuerda-se metió Sleipmon, quien sin querer, emitía un ruido con una de sus patas.-Si Imperialdramon guerrero necesita el poder de un Omnimon para ser paladín, ¿qué Omnimon fue el que Imperialdramon tomó?

-Sleipmon, tu segunda pata izquierda...-le dijo ulforce.

El caballo se sonrojó. Siempre que estaba demasiado nervioso, el tic en su segunda pata izquierda se activaba y comenzaba a cocear. Trató de mantenerlo bajo control, pero le costaba trabajo.

¡En menos de un minuto, todos los caballeros estaban haciendo ruido de nuevo!

Alphamon tenía la vista pegada en el cielo. A lo lejos, divisó una figura.

-¡Caballeros reales! ¡Firmes!

Y todos los caballeros se callaron de golpe y retomaron su actitud seria y derecha.

Una figura blanca y alada se dibujó en el cielo, e Imperialdramon paladín descendió desde un cielo azul intenso, como si lo hubieran pintado con óleo.

Puso sus pies en el suelo y descansó sus alas.

Los caballeros estaban impresionados. Era muy grande, macizo, de mirada seria y puños muy fuertes. Se veía en sus ojos azules, el paso del tiempo y las muchas experiencias que había vivido en sus largos milenios. En su piel, llevaba escritas miles de guerras, batallas y confrontaciones. Aún así, sus alas se veían fuertes, y se notaba un digimon listo para enfrentar lo que fuera.

Al instante, Omnimon y Gallantmon se llevaron un puño al pecho, en señal de saludo. Los caballeros se arrodillaron un minuto, y se pusieron de pie. Alphamon se acercó a él y le extendió la mano.

-Saludos, Imperialdramon. Nos honras con tu visita.

-Ya era hora de que viniera a conocer a los nuevos.-dijo el digimon sonriendo, y estrechando la mano de aquel fuerte y sabio digimon que había escogido para liderar a los caballeros reales…-¡Vamos viendo!

Se acercó a Omnimon y le quedó viendo. Acto seguido, le estiró la mano y sonrió.

-¿Cómo has estado Omnimon? Largos milenios sin vernos.

-Muy largos Imperialdramon.-el digimon respondió a su saludo y también sonrió. Él le caía muy bien.-Te mantienes tan bien como siempre.

Esto sacó una venita en la frente de Gallantmon...

-No tanto como tú o Alphamon! ¿Cuál es su secreto?

Ambos digimons rieron e Imperialdramon se acercó a Gallantmon. No lo conocía. No a este.

-Tú eres el Gallantmon de la cuarta generación, ¿Me equivoco?

-Es correcto.-respondió el caballero carmesí.

-Eres el más longevo de tus antepasados. Supongo que debes ser muy fuerte para evitar que te hayan matado durante siete mil años.

-Lo soy.

-Sí, y también eres muy modesto ¿no?

Omnimon y los demás caballeros se quedaron para adentro. Alphamon hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada al cielo. Imperialdramon se rió de buena gana y fue a conocer al resto.

Craniummon estaba de los primeros.

-¡Hey! Craniummon, ¿Aún eres tú?

-Sí señor.-respondió de manera solemne.

-Qué raro, antes estabas más delgado.-y pasó de largo a conocer a Ulforce.

-¿Y este chico?

-Ulforce Veedramon señor, soy la sexta generación de mi genealogía.

-¡Ha! ¡Estás muy bien eh! ¡Mira que brazos! Así me veía yo hace seis mil años.-sonrió y pasó de largo, pues había un pequeño espacio entre Ulforce y Dynasmon.

-Ahm...Imperialdramon...-le apuntó Alphamon al "espacio"

El digimon se regresó y vio que Magnamon estaba entremedio.

-Diablos...Alphamon ¿qué le hiciste? ¿Por qué está tan encogido?

Esto partió a Magnamon en mil pedacitos...¡otra vez se lo dijeron!

-¡¡RAYOOS!! ¡¿¿POR QUÉ SOY TAN CHICOOO??!! - se puso a llorar y a gritar sin que ulforce pudiera callarlo.

-¡Hahaha! ¡El Magnamon anterior era como medio metro más alto que tú!-se burló Imperialdramon.

-¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé!-seguía llorando el digimon.

Poco a poco, la situación se volvía más y más extraña...

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué Dynasmon tan alto! Y que cuernos eh! ¿Tomas mucha leche?

-N-no señor...

-¿Vitaminas? ¿Hormonas?

-No señor-Dynasmon estaba avergonzado.

-¡¡Naah!! ¡Antes uno tenía suerte si nacía con tu tamaño!-se acercó a Examon, quien de momento, tenía su tamaño gigante.-¿Por qué a todos los examons les gusta impresionar? ¡Ha! Tremenda cosa...-se acercó a Sleipmon.

Examon quedó marcando ocupado...

-¿Qué generación eres?

-La quinta, señor.

-¿Eres fuerte?

-Un poco más que mi antepasado pero no tanto como el primero señor.

-Eres muy tímido, a que sí.

-...¿señor?

-¡Especialmente con las chicas! ¡A que sí!

-Eh...-Sleipmon se sonrojó mucho.-s-sí señor...

-¡Haha! Y apuesto a que ese sonido es tu pata izquierda que está taconeando!

-...-más rojo que su armadura-¡s-sí señor!

-¡¡Hahahaha!! ¡Todos los sleipmons tienen ese tic nervioso!

Muerto de la risa, Imperialdramon pasó a ver a Rhodo.

-RhodoKnightmon. El gran señor de los Knightmons. ¿Cómo estás?

-Impresionado y halagado con su vista, Imperialdramon.-dijo rhodo de lo más tranquilo.

-Eh, Alphamon! ¡¿Alimentas a tus caballeros?¡ Este chico está en los huesos!-punteó a rhodo en su perfecto estómago plano y se paró frente a Duftmon.-Qué rayos?! ¡Tienes una colección de muñecas aquí!

Alphamon se sonrojó y se golpeó la frente. Gallantmon no podía creerlo.¡ Ninguno de los caballeros podía creerlo! ¡¿Quién podía creerlo?! ¡Duftmon estaba terriblemente indignado!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Tienes el cabello demasiado largo! ¡Córtatelo!

El digimon blanco volvió a su posición al frente de Alphamon. Todos los caballeros estaban indignados, y de no ser porque Rhodo tenía a Duftmon agarrado de su cinta a la cintura, se lanzaba sobre el digimon para hacerlo pedacitos.

-Debo decir que tu nota bajará bastante esta vez Alphamon.-dijo haciendo una expresión divertida.

-Que mal escuchar eso...-el digimon oscuro carraspeó un poco.

-Tendrás que esforzarte si quieres que diga algo bonito de tus caballeros.

-Ejem...lo haré. Eh... ¿vamos adentro?

Todos procedieron a entrar. Imperialdramon pasó al lado de Omnimon, y notó que le escondía algo en la mirada. Imperialdramon sabía perfectamente qué era. Lo mismo de todas las veces que él venía.

-Anda.

-¿Perdón?

-Ríete.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Oh por favor Omnimon! ¡Te ríes de mi cada vez que vengo a verlos!-Cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara con una mano.-Sé qué piensas que soy un digimon rayado mentalmente y loco como una cabra, sólo que lo escondo...

-¡En un paquete blanco de cinco estrellas! -Omnimon dijo lo último en un ataque de risa que no pudo contener.

Tuvo que sostenerse del hombro de Imperialdramon, con su delgado cuerpo doblado de la risa.

Imperialdramon estaba algo sonrojado, pero esa situación se repetía siempre, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Omnimon le caía de maravillas, y sabía que además tenía mucha razón.

Los caballeros, excepto Alphamon, estaban anonadados.

Cuando Omnimon terminó de reírse, tomó mucho aire y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-¡Vamos adentro!

Imperialdramon fue el primero en acercarse a la puerta. Se quedó de pie frente a ella.

-...

Todos los caballeros le miraban.

-¿Qué espera?-le preguntó magna a su novio, muy despacio.

-No lo sé. Tal vez que alguien salga a recibirlo...

Imperialdramon siguió esperando de pie frente a la gran puerta.

-Ejem!-dijo, esperando algo.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Gallantmon a Omnimon.

-Creo que es por...

-¡¿Cuando rayos me abre la puerta algún Knightmon?!!-gritó exasperado.

-...-todos los caballeros se quedaron boquiabiertos. Alphamon estaba sonrojado.

-No...No tenemos Knightmons aquí Imperialdramon.

-...¡¿Por qué no?!

-No tenemos dinero para pagar el personal...

-...ya veo. ¡Bueno no importa!-sonrió-seguro su sistema automático la abre!

-Tampoco tenemos de eso...se averió hace años y no hemos podido comprar el repuesto...

-Ahm...que tal, ¡Ábrete sésamo!-dijo emocionado, pensando que funcionaría.

Los caballeros de verdad no lo podían creer...varios estaban avergonzados de la situación, y otros no podían creer que Imperialdramon fuera esa clase de digimon.

-Imperialdramon...prueba con la manilla de la puerta.- Alphamon mantenía su actitud serena, pero por dentro se moría de vergüenza.

El digimon blanco tomó la manilla y empujó.

-...?

Siguió empujando, con más y más fuerza, ¡casi hasta tirar la puerta!

-¡¡OH POR DIOS!!-gritó Gallantmon exasperado.

Fue hasta él y tiró la manilla hacia atrás...

-Ouch... ¡gracias!-dijo el digimon entrando con una gran sonrisa.

Los demás caballeros le siguieron. Omnimon, Gallantmon y Alphamon se quedaron al final.

-¡¡Es un idiota!!-gritó el caballero rojo.

-No lo es Gallantmon-dijo Omnimon sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué no lo viste?!

-Él quería que tú abrieras la puerta Gallantmon-dijo Alphamon en su tono sereno, entrando al castillo.

El párpado de Gallantmon saltó un par de veces por el enojo. Omnimon le pegó con un dedo en la nariz, sonrió, y entró.

Gallantmon se contuvo la rabieta y entró después de él.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** Ojalá me dejen sus opiniones ^^


	2. 2 ¡¡Deja en paz a omnimon!

Hii x3

Vengo a dejar el segundo cap de este fic. Si lo notan, no hago tantas descripciones como usualmente uso en mis demás fics.. es que en los fics "divertidos" redusco un poco esas cosas para avanzar más rápidamente ya que no es una historia "seria" por así decirlo.

Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios! ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¡¡¡¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI OMNIMOOON!!!!**

Una vez adentro, Imperialdramon dio un rápido vistazo al lugar, dejó escapar un silbido y rió.

-¡¿Tienen una nana?!

Los caballeros se fueron de espaldas. Gallantmon estaba muy avergonzado.

-¿Por qué lo dice...?

-La última vez que vine a este lugar era muy tétrico y desaliñado. Ahora parece que pasó una mujer haciendo arreglos por aquí.-volvió a reír.

Rhodo no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Era él quien obligaba a todos a mantener todo muy limpio y ordenado.

-Al menos lo ordenado te subirá la nota Alphamon-suspiró.

-Claro...-respondió el digimon algo desganado.

-¡¿Le pone nota?!-Gallantmon no lo creía.

-¡Claro! Soy algo así como el evaluador de ustedes-se rascó la nariz-Bueno... ¡Me muero de hambre!-Dijo hablando muy fuerte-así que iré a buscar mi habitación y cuando vuelva, espero que haya algo muy delicioso para comer-terminó sonriendo.

Esto le subió el ánimo a rhodo, quien se llevó de inmediato a Dynasmon y a Duftmon a la cocina.

El digimon blanco comenzó a subir las escaleras. Sus pisadas eran pesadas y sonaban grave.

-Será una molestia si se levanta en la noche-comentó Magnamon, cuando el digimon hubo desaparecido por un pasillo del segundo piso.

-Magnamon, Ulforce ¿les molestaría indicarle a Imperialdramon su habitación por favor?-preguntó Omnimon con su sonrisa.

-¡Claro!-respondieron los azules a la vez, subiendo las escaleras.

Los demás caballeros también fueron a la cocina a ayudar. Alphamon se quedó sentando en su gran sofá negro.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó su mano derecha.

-Estos días serán estresantes...

-Bueno...-puso su mirada interesante-puedo darte una mano con eso si prometes levantar ese ánimo...

Alphamon no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-De acuerdo...-se levantó y fue a ayudar en la cocina.

* * *

-¡Oh! ¡Qué habitación tan interesante!-dijo Imperialdramon, mientras examinaba la primera habitación que había encontrado.-.-Pero está muy roja...

-Es la habitación de Gallantmon señor...no creo que-ulforce trató de disuadirlo, pero no hubo necesidad, pues el digimon salió y se dirigió a la siguiente a toda prisa.

-¡Whoa! ¡Esta está muy bien! ¡Qué moderna!

-¡¡Eeeee!! ¡Esa es mía!-el chico azulado se sintió invadido de pronto.

-Imperialdramon, su habitación está al final del pasillo-habló Magnamon-¿Por qué no nos...?

-¡Nah! Siempre me dan la que menos me gusta, ¡esta vez me quedaré en la que más me acomode!-y salió disparado a la siguiente habitación. -Hum...esta está algo oscura-dijo mientras inspeccionaba la de Craniummon-y esta está muy oriental–se emocionó mientras veía la de Dynasmon.

-Este digimon es de lo más extraño-susurró Magnamon a ulforce.

-Lo sé, solo...no le hagas el comentario...

-¡Ahá!-dijo Imperialdramon de pronto- ¡Esta me gusta!

Ambos digimons fueron a ver, por si tal vez se había decidido a por la suya, pero no.

-¡¡HAAA!!-exclamaron ambos a la vez.

-¡Pero Imperialdramon! Esta es la habitación de Omnimon! -exclamó Magnamon saltando en un pie.

-¡Me da igual!-sonrió-Es grande, blanca, ¡y con un estilo muy refinado! ¡Me la quedo!-dijo, mientras se quitaba sus enormes hombreras.

-¡Pero la suya también es blanca!-ulforce estaba algo preocupado de lo que pudiera pasar.

-¡Y muy grande y bonita!-Magnamon movía sus brazos para ponerle color al asunto.

-¿No deberían estar ayudando a cocinar o algo?

Ambos chicos se miraron y salieron corriendo escaleras abajo. Ulforce por supuesto, llegó de los primeros y le habló muy despacio a Omnimon, para no causar líos.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó el digimon con sus ojos muy abiertos.

-Tratamos de que se quedara en la suya, pero no quiso ni ir a verla.

-Oh rayos...-se puso una mano en la frente.-Está bien, iré a hablar con él.

El digimon subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, que claro, ya no era suya.

-Imperialdramon, no quisiera echarle a perder la visita pero...- empujó un poco su puerta semi abierta, y se encontró con Imperialdramon de espaldas, con la camisa abierta. Omnimon se quedó estático un segundo...Imperialdramon era realmente muy grande, y tenía muchas marcas de batallas en el cuerpo.-ah...

El gran digimon azulado sonrió de manera picara.

-¿Qué me ves?

-¡No, nada!-respondió de golpe poniéndose nervioso.

-¡¡OMNIMON ERES UN PERVERTIDOO!! ¡¡UN DEPRAVADO, PSICOPATA, ESPIADOR DE CLOSET!! ¡¡ ¿Por qué me andas viendo mientras me cambio de ropa?!!

-¡¡¿EEEHHHHH?!! -Omnimon no pudo evitar ponerse todo colorado y caer hacia atrás de la sorpresa. Cayó de espaldas y se tapó toda la cara- ¡No noo! ¡E-es que yo…!-se trabó todo colorado y con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Admítelo!-sonrió el digimon blanco con malicia- ¡te atrapé con los ojos saliéndose de tu cara!

Omnimon seguía cubriendo su cara.

-¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡Yo no estaba espiando!

En eso, se escuchó a alguien subir corriendo las escaleras. Imperialdramon asomó la cabeza, y era Gallantmon, quien traía los ojos llenos de ira. El digimon blanco no pudo evitar sonreír y se quedó parado en la puerta, apoyado en su brazo.

El digimon rojo le miró un segundo, luego a Omnimon en el suelo, aún con los ojos tapados, y muy sonrojado.

-¡¿Qué demonios es todo esto?!

-Omnimon me espiaba mientras me cambiada de ropa.

-¡¡ ¿Qué?!!-le envió una mirada casi asesina a Omnimon. El digimon blanco habló sin quitarse las manos de los ojos.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Yo llegué cuando él ya estaba vestido!

-Si así fuera-añadió Imperialdramon-no estarías tan rojo.

-No es por eso-dijo incrédulo destapando su cara-es que...-miró a Gallantmon. El digimon estaba hirviendo de los celos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Anda dilo!

-Es que me dio vergüenza es todo…

-Significa que me viste algo-dijo Imperialdramon.

-¡No no! Digo...-jugaba con los dedos bajo la mirada aplastante de su amante-solo le vi algo...-a Gallantmon se le erizó el cabello-¡Pero nada serio! ¡Digo! Apenas le vi el pecho, digo...eso no es nada ¿o sí?

-Puede que no-Imperialdramon hablaba relajado-¡pero te quedaste con las ganas de más!

-¡Eh?!-una mirada incrédula se dibujó en la cara de Omnimon.

-¡¡BASTAA!!-Gallantmon explotó y agarrando a Omnimon por la capa, lo arrastró escaleras abajo sin que el digimon pudiera hacer algo por evitar su incontenible ira y sus celos tontos.

-Jaja-rió el digimon blanco-Gallantmon es más fácil de lo que pensaba...y ni hablar del pobre de Omnimon.-sonrió de manera malévola y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.-Veamos ahora que puedo sacar del resto...me muero por ver a Alphamon celoso alguna vez-volvió a reír y bajó las escaleras.

* * *

Una vez en el gran comedor, todos los caballeros esperaban en el más solemne y respetuoso silencio. Imperialdramon se sintió extraño.

-¿Se…se murió alguien?

Los caballeros se sintieron estúpidos.

-Imperialdramon –le llamó Alphamon, mostrándole una silla al lado de él, quien iba sentado a la cabeza. A su derecha, Omnimon, y a la izquierda de Imperialdramon, Gallantmon.

El digimon blanco vio su puesto, y no le gustó mucho que digamos. Chasqueó los dedos.

-Muévete Alphamon, quiero tu puesto.

A los caballeros se les vino la cara abajo.

Alphamon suspiró sin que se notara mucho, y se fue a sentar al lado de Gallantmon. Las chispas saltaban cerca del caballero rojo.

Una vez se hubieron sentado, Omnimon se quedó de pie.

-Quisiera decir unas palabras por la visita de nuestro fundador imper-

-¡Eh eh!-le detuvo el digimon blanco-siempre andas con las "palabras por la visita", qué aburrido! Vamos a comer mejor-dijo sonriendo con muchas ganas de empezar.

-Eh…por supuesto…

-Después si quieres, me las dices en privado…

- ¿Que qué?

-¡¿Podemos empezar a comer?!-dijo Gallantmon levantando la voz, pero sin gritar.

Todos los caballeros comenzaron a comer. Imperialdramon hacia una y otra exclamación por la comida. Rhodo y Craniummon, quienes habían cocinado todo, estaban complacidos.

-Y bien. ¿Hace cuanto fue su última batalla importante?-preguntó, mientras se terminaba toda la ensalada.

-Eso depende de cómo vea las batallas Imperialdramon-habló el felino estratega-Para nosotros, todas ellas son muy importantes.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Qué de importante tiene ir a aplastar a un demidevimon que hace travesuras?

Duftmon carraspeó un poco. A Sleipmon se le atravesó una aceituna.

-Nosotros no hacemos eso señor.-habló Duftmon.

-Pues deberían –metió su pan en la salsa.

Los caballeros suspiraron.

-No lo entiendo…-le susurró Magnamon a ulforce, quien se sentaba a su lado.

-Yo tampoco magna, sólo di que sí.

Imperialdramon estaba a punto de comerse su pan con la curiosa salsa roja, cuando, un centímetro antes de entrar a su boca, sintió el olor de esta. La alejó de inmediato.

Todos se quedaron callados de pronto, prestando atención. Imperialdramon olió la salsa en su pan una vez más. La examinó con cuidado. Rhodo de pronto sintió que se le detenía la respiración. ¡Esa salsa la había hecho él!

-¿Quién hizo…esta salsa?-preguntó el digimon en un tono severo.

Rhodo se tranquilizó, pensando que tal vez le había gustado o causado curiosidad, pues era un condimento curioso.

-Yo, Imperialdramon-dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo, como era su costumbre.

La mirada de Imperialdramon cambió en un segundo, de inspeccionado de comida, a un ser con ganas de hacer pedacitos a alguien. Levantó el pan con la salsa roja y exclamó muy fuerte:

-¡¡SOY ALERGICO A LA SALSA DE RABANOS!! ¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO??!!-y lanzó el trozó de pan directo a la cara de rhodo, haciendo que este casi se fuera de espaldas, de no ser porque Dynasmon lo sostuvo por detrás.

Todos los digimons presentes se quedaron helados. Incluso Alphamon se sorprendió al ver semejante acto contra rhodo y su comida.

El caballero rosa sentía que su cuerpo se helaba y el mundo se le venía abajo. ¡Su fabulosa comida despreciada! ¡Jamás se había visto semejante cosa! ¡Rhodo quería morir!

Duftmon, su amigo del alma, se levantó en el acto y limpió su bello y perfecto casco con cuidado.

-¿Estás bien rhodo?

-¡¿Cómo crees que estoy?! –su mano temblaba.

-Tranquilo, ve arriba- Duftmon comprendía perfectamente a su compañero. Se conocían el uno al otro como a sí mismo.

-Disculpen…-rhodo se levantó y se marchó de allí de manera casi trágica.

Ninguno de los caballeros lograba aún asimilar semejante escena. Incluso Gallantmon estaba impactado con aquello. Casi sintió pena por rhodo, y miedo por Imperialdramon, quien tranquilamente, seguía comiendo.

Duftmon era la ira con cabello largo.

-¡¿Qué, por todos los demonios, pasa con usted?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle semejante cosa a rhodo?! ¿Es que a caso no tiene un poco de delicadeza?¡Ofendió su comida y además le ridiculizó!-su cabello estaba espinudo.

-Debió preguntar qué cosas como y cuáles no-seguía comiendo muy relajadamente.

-¡Pero eso fue inaudito! ¡Es un desgra-alcanzó a callarlo Sleipmon, tapándole la boca y tratando de hacerlo sentar, pero era tanto el enojo del caballero rubio, que fue necesario que los brazos de Craniummon ayudaran a sentarlo.

-Cuando yo invito a alguien a comer, y he cocinado algo curioso, le pregunto a mi invitado si le gusta o no antes de dárselo,-se comió un huevo duro entero-¡rhodo ni siquiera me dijo que había preparado rábanos!-apuntó a Omnimon con su tenedor-Tú tampoco fuiste capaz de decirme-se giró y apuntó a Alphamon-¡y a ti te seguiré bajando la nota por cosa como esta!

-¡Con permiso!-Duftmon se levantó con vehemencia y subió las escaleras.

-Él parece su novio-dijo Imperialdramon de pronto.

Este comentario hizo que el aire de la habitación se congelara, y el tiempo se detuviera de pronto. La comida se hizo difícil de tragar, y muchas miradas se fueron al suelo.

Omnimon trató de alivianar un poco la situación.

-Imperialdramon… ¿no quisiera salir luego a recorrer los alrededores del castillo?-preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Imperialdramon le miró y le sonrió.

-Tutéame Omnimon, si no me haces sentir viejo.

-Pero si yo soy el viejo.

-Pero te ves más joven, así que ya sabes.

-Claro…-desvió un segundo su mirada hacia los caballeros, quienes le miraron con signos de interrogación en sus caras. Volvió a repetir la pregunta-Imperialdramon, ¿No te gustaría salir a…?

-¡Claro! ¡Salgamos!-Tomó a Omnimon del brazo y se lo llevó afuera.

Atrás, quedó un profundo silencio. Gallantmon saltó de pronto.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a ese tonto?! ¡¿Por qué rayos se llevó a Omnimon?!

Alphamon dejó su copa en la mesa y suspiró, siempre paciente.

-Debe ser porque Omnimon lo trata mejor que tú, y los demás no hablan nada.

Gallantmon gruñó, y salió en la misma dirección que los dos digimons blancos.

Los demás caballeros salieron también.

* * *

Una vez afuera, Imperialdramon conversaba animadamente con Omnimon.

-¡Me imagino que tienen kilómetros enormes de terreno!

-Bueno…no tanto…-respondía Omnimon nervioso.

-¿Cómo no?!La última vez que vine este lugar era interminable!-echó un vistazo alrededor.

-¿Cómo te lo explico…?

-Tuvimos que vender varias hectáreas.-la voz de Alphamon apareció a sus espaldas. El digimon llegó junto a ellos, seguido por los demás caballeros-Problemas de dinero.

Imperialdramon se quedó viéndolo muy seriamente.

-Pero tú eras muy bueno con las finanzas Alphamon.

-He estado ausente bastante tiempo.

-¿Más o menos?

-Unos diez mil años.-Se metió Gallantmon, cruzándose de brazos.

Omnimon se golpeó la frente, y le envió una mirada oscura a Gallantmon.

"_¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante comentario?!"_

"_Es la verdad "_

"_Harás que reten a Alphamon!"_

"_Ha~ Cómo me importa"_

-¡Diez mil años Alphamon?!-Imperialdramon estaba impactado.

-Eso me temo-el digimon se mostraba impasible-Muchos problemas en las demás dimensiones.

Imperialdramon dejó escapar un silbido.

-Muy mal. ¿Lo…descuento a los puntos de tu nota?-le dijo de manera irónica.

Una venita apareció en la cabeza de Alphamon, pero el semblante del digimon no cambiaba en lo absoluto.

-Como lo estime mejor.

-Bien-sonrió-ahora, quiero dar un paseo en dragón por sus terrenos.

Los caballeros se miraron entre sí, y luego a Examon. El dragón suspiró y a paso desganado, se echó a los pies de Imperialdramon, quien se quedó viéndolo como si tuviera en frente, un chico raro.

-¿Y este?-preguntó.

-Querías dar un paseo en dragón ¿no?-repitió Omnimon.

-Sí pero…-Imperialdramon de pronto estaba tan confundido como cuando estuvo frente a la puerta.- ¡No en un royal knight!

-¿Qué más quiere?-preguntó Gallantmon taimado.

-¡Un Coredramon estaría bastante bien!

Omnimon y Alphamon se sonrojaron sin querer. Gallantmon dejó escapar un bufido.

-Te…recuerdo que no tenemos personal Imperialdramon-dijo el líder de los caballeros algo apenado.

La cara del digimon se vino abajo.

-¡¿Ni para eso?!

-Ni para eso-repitió Omnimon.

Imperialdramon se pasó la mano por la barbilla.

-Bueno, ni hablar…-se subió como pudo en Examon.- ¿Me acompañas Omnimon?

Esto tomó desprevenido a Omnimon, quien solo respondió al azar.

-Seguro.

El segundo líder subió en Examon también.

-Qué rayos…-Gallantmon sintió algo extraño de pronto, al ver a los dos digimons sobre el dragón.- ¡¿Van los dos?!

-¿No sabes contar?-ironizó Imperialdramon.

-¡¿Por qué no va alguien más?!!

-Disculpa…-sonrió y azuzó a Examon como a un caballo, y el digimon se levantó extendiendo las alas- Pero soy lo bastante pesado para Examon, y Omnimon es lo bastante liviano como para que no necesite otro pasajero.

Examon se alzó al vuelo, y mientras se alejaba, Imperialdramon despidió con su mano a los caballeros en tierra.

Cuando el dragón desapareció en las blancas nubes, los caballeros se alejaron corriendo del lugar, excepto por Alphamon, quien se quedó con la vista pegada en el cielo.

* * *

-¡¡MALDITA SEA!! ¡¡ESE TIPO ES INSOPORTABLE!!-estalló Gallantmon por fin, echando fuego por todos lados.

Le daba de patadas al pasto, arrancándolo y haciendo pedazos el césped.

-¡¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CREE QUE ES PARA ANDAR TRAYENDO A OMNIMON COMO SI FUERA UN TITERE?!!

-Tú haces lo mismo, no te das cuenta que es diferente.-habló Alphamon pasivo, sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

El viento flameó las capas de ambos digimons, compañeros en el deber, rivales en todo lo demás.

-¡No te pedí tu opinión! ¡Además, eso no es cierto!

-Sí lo es-apoyó su mano en su cintura y miró el verdor que rodeaba el castillo. El sol ya estaba por ponerse-Por si no lo sabes, Imperialdramon y Omnimon son muy cercanos, así que tendré que pedirte que mantengas tus insoportables celos bajo control, considerando que tu mal carácter es imposible de dominar.

Gallantmon odiaba que Alphamon le dijera qué hacer o cómo comportarse. Lo que más odiaba sin duda, era que lo criticara.

-¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡No porque sea-hizo el gesto con los dedos-"el gran Imperialdramon" voy a andar actuando como tú lo haces!

-Yo no actúo Gallantmon. Siempre he sido así, lo sabes. He sido así incluso en tus rabietas más desquiciadas.

-¡¿Piensas que te voy a creer eso?! ¡Sé que escondes tu verdadera forma de ser bajo esa cara tranquila! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡A mí me da lo mismo si soy insoportable o lo que quieras, soy yo y punto!

Este comentario hizo que Alphamon soltara una ligera risa.

-Puede que tengas razón Gallantmon…tal vez no siempre me muestro como soy,-esto último sonó perverso, pero de una forma casi seductora. No para Gallantmon por supuesto- especialmente con Omnimon; creo que con él soy demasiado…-miró a Gallantmon y sonrió- correcto… ¡o hasta tímido! ¿Tú qué dices?

El digimon de negro volteó y entró al castillo de nuevo. Gallantmon no pudo más que guardar su enojo en el puño y soltarlo al aire.

* * *

Ya en la noche, Imperialdramon y Omnimon volvían de haber dado un largo paseo, sobre un agotado Examon.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto Omnimon?-preguntó Magnamon con un aire casi inocente-Nuestros terrenos no son tan grandes.

-Es cierto-sonrió el digimon-pero Imperialdramon fue a visitar varios lugares que le daban nostalgia en los alrededores. Fue muy divertido –sonrió-Por cierto, ¿cómo está rhodo?

-Ahogándose en un mar de helado de chocolate,-respondió ulforce, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones oscuros-idea de Duftmon.

-Pobre, creo que Imperialdramon exageró bastante.

* * *

Más tarde, Imperialdramon quiso una conversación privada con cada uno de los caballeros. No sólo para conocerlos mejor, si no para saber qué tanta importancia daban a su misión como caballeros, y que tan merecido, cargaban su título de Caballero de la Realeza.

El primero, y para su mala suerte, fue Magnamon.

Imperialdramon lo tuvo cerca de media hora, sentado frente a él en la biblioteca, hablando mucho y consiguiendo información.

Cuando el joven digimon azulado salió, se veía agotado.

-Pobrecito magna-ulforce acarició su cabeza- ¿Vamos a subirte el ánimo con helado de chocolate y nueces?

Magnamon afirmó con su cabeza, y ambos bajaron las escaleras, hacia la cocina.

Luego siguió Sleipmon. Luego Dynasmon.

Uno a uno, los caballeros fueron pasando. Llegado su turno, rhodo no quería ni entrar a la estancia.

-Seguro que ahora me tira los libros o la mesa-sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

-No seas tontito rhodo- Omnimon le dio un empujón suave al interior de la biblioteca- seguro que ahora te pide disculpas.

Finalmente, solo quedaban Alphamon y Omnimon. Gallantmon se había quedado apoyado en la pared de enfrente, esperando.

Imperialdramon se quedó viendo a ambos.

-Contigo nada alpha, ya me sé todas tus respuestas;¿ Omnimon, me sigues?

Omnimon se vio sorprendido de nuevo, pero Gallantmon habló antes que él.

-¿Para qué? Lo conoce desde hace milenios.

Imperialdramon tomó a Omnimon de un brazo y lo llevó adentro.

-Pero hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarle sobre estos últimos siete mil quinientos años.

Cerró la puerta, y Alphamon con Gallantmon se quedaron afuera, extrañados ante semejante cosa.

-Este tipo se me hace muy sospechoso.- masculló Gallantmon enojado.

-No emitiré comentarios al respecto.-Alphamon se volteó y fue a si habitación.

Gallantmon en cambio, volvió a cruzarse de brazos, y esperó.

* * *

Ya estaban cerca de dar las doce, y Omnimon aún no salía de la biblioteca. Varios de los caballeros se habían ido a dormir, pero Gallantmon no se había movido ni una vez. Alphamon lo vio desde su puerta. Estuvo por decirle que se fuera a dormir, que tal vez tendrían para otras dos horas más, pero sabía que Gallantmon no lo iba a escuchar, así que se fue a dormir.

Como a las doce y media, la puerta se abrió. Omnimon e Imperialdramon salieron, y se habían divertido mucho al parecer.

-¡Debiste haberme llamado!-exclamó Imperialdramon, palmeando el hombro del caballero.

-Si supieras usar si quiera un teléfono móvil.

-¡Ouch!-el digimon rió-¡golpe bajo eh! ¡Haha-suspiró-bueno Omnimon, nos vemos mañana. Fue un placer hablar contigo cosas tan divertidas y tan viejas.

-Lo mismo digo. ¡Qué descanses!

-¡Lo haré! Presiento que tu habitación es muy cómoda-volvió a sonreír malévolamente.

-Eh…

Imperialdramon no se molestó en despedir la cara molesta de Gallantmon. Cuando se fue, Omnimon se quedó viendo a Gallantmon. El digimon le miraba, como reprochándole.

-¿Qué?-preguntó inocente.

* * *

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-susurró, casi inaudible.

-Ya te dije que conversamos muchas cosas que ya pasaron-le respondió de igual forma, sin quebrar el silencio que los envolvía.

-No me gusta ese sujeto…-subió despacio, desde su estómago, hasta su cuello, entibiando con su respiración, la piel de noche de Omnimon.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es muy irónico…y parece que no se toma nada en serio.-apretó despacio con su boca en el cuello de su amante-A veces hasta lo creo un payaso.

-No digas eso-Omnimon le vio con algo de disgusto en su mirar, y rodeó con sus brazos su cuello-Es mi amigo.

-¿Él te ve como un amigo?-trazó líneas en la espalda de Omnimon con sus dedos, y llenó de besos su pecho y sus brazos.

El digimon blanco, ahora oscuro, ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Gallantmon.

-Tú y tu celos…-respiró profundo el aroma de su compañero-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no importa cuánto intenten alejarme de ti? No lo haré.

-Es que…-acarició su cuello y se abrazó a su cuerpo frágil.-Eres tan amable y…gentil y dulce…cualquiera haría cualquier cosa contigo y tus sentimientos.

Omnimon le miró a los ojos y acarició su rostro.

-Yo me quedaré contigo…y te cuidaré, y tú también a mi…no lo dudes. Ni Alphamon ni nadie me alejará de ti, nunca.

-¡Siempre me haces dudar tanto! Te vas con Alphamon y me dejas pasándome películas… ¿Por qué juegas tanto conmigo?

El digimon oscuro no pudo evitar sonreír. Se echó hacia atrás y trajo el cuerpo de Gallantmon con él.

-¿No te gusta jugar?-delineó con su índice, el rostro de su amante hasta bajar por su cuello, su pecho y detenerse en su corazón. Este latía acelerado.

Gallantmon no respondió. Solo sonrió y se entregó al amor que Omnimon tenía para regalarle esa noche.

* * *

-¡Hey Omnimon! ¡Qué cara tienes! -le molestó Imperialdramon esa mañana- ¿A qué hora te fuiste a dormir?

-¿Eh?-Omnimon sonrió y se sonrojó un poco-¡Pues bastante tarde! ¡Me tuviste hasta medianoche conversando!

-Ah ya veo…y ¿Cómo se duerme en el sillón? O…-desvió la mirada por la sala.-¿alguien te cedió su cama o algo?

Gallantmon no pudo evitar sonrojarse de golpe. Desvió su mirada a cualquier otra parte, pero justo se chocó con los ojos verdes y llenos de dolor de Alphamon. Para él, era muy obvio lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, y eso le partía el alma. Y a pesar de que Gallantmon sabía que Alphamon ya sabía aquello, no cambiaba su actitud con él.

Los caballeros se reunieron esa mañana en el comedor para desayunar. Rhodo estaba presente, pero ni miraba a Imperialdramon ni decía una palabra.

-Imperialdramon –habló Craniummon-¿Ha tenido muchas batallas en todos estos años?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Muchas! ¡Y muy difíciles!-dijo emocionado.

-¿Contra quienes?-preguntó Magnamon, emocionado también, pues le encantaba escuchar historias de batallas.

-¡Uhhh contra todos! Los demons, tropas inmensas del imperio del metal, y muchas otras de los soldados pesadilla –se tomó todo el café de una vez.

-¿Pelea usted solo?-preguntó ulforce.

-¡Claro! Soy un lobo solitario.-se cruzó de brazos-Es cierto que eso me afecta a veces por esto de que nadie cuida mi espalda o está para ayudarme en el momento preciso, pero también me sirve en cierta forma. Si estuviera con alguien, creo que le dedicaría toda mi atención…-miró a Omnimon sonriendo-Omnimon también antes era un solitario como yo.

-Sí que lo era…-se terminó rápido el bollo de almendra.

-¿Nunca ha pensado vivir…digamos, con alguien?-quiso saber Sleipmon.

-¡Oh por supuesto! Siempre. Pero no sé…aún no encuentro al digimon ideal para mi… ¡Supongo que soy demasiado exigente! ¡Hahaha!-se rió sonora y alegremente.

-¿Cómo se supone que sea una digimon para llamar su atención?-preguntó Magnamon curioso.

-Pues…hum…tendría que ser muy simpática, muy dulce y tiene que sonreír a menudo. Las sonrisas hacen que la gente se vea muy bien. ¿No lo crees?-miró a Omnimon como escondiendo algo. El digimon blanco no podía pasar la crema de almendra.

-Por…supuesto… haha…

Omnimon miró de reojo a Gallantmon. La taza del digimon rojo hervía en su mano.

"_¡Te lo dije!"_

"_¡No seas tonto!"_

Omnimon se negaba a creer algo como aquello.

-Además, tendría que ser paciente, ¡a veces me pongo insoportable! ¡A que si!-siguió Imperialdramon.

-¡Oh no! ¿Como cree?-exclamaron los caballeros, afirmando para sus adentros, lo pesado que era el fundador a veces.

-¡Y muy pícara! ¡Haha! Me gustan maliciosas-terminó esto sin quitarle los ojos de encima al caballero blanco ni una vez.

Este sonrió nervioso y sonrojado.

-¿Y físicamente?-volvió a preguntar Magnamon.

-Que metiche eres magna-le retó ulforce.

El chico se avergonzó con una sonrisa.

-Físicamente…hum…no lo había pensado… ¡creo que me gustaría alta!

-¿A-alta?-preguntó Omnimon con un tono hasta asustado en su voz.

-¡Sí! ¡Muy alta! Cosa de que no tenga que agacharme para besarla. ¡Y que tenga los ojos azules!

-¡¿AZULES?!-Gallantmon estaba por explotar.

-¡Sí! ¡Azules! Me encantan los ojos azules, son tan bonitos y expresivos…

-¿Qué hay de su cabello?-preguntó Duftmon.

-No lo sé, me da igual-terminó comiéndose un bollo con crema de un bocado.

Mientras los demás caballeros preguntaban y curioseaban, Alphamon analizaba silenciosamente, una a una las respuestas de Imperialdramon. Ya tenía la misma sospecha de Gallantmon desde un principio, pero también se negaba a creerlo. Se terminó el café con chocolate y prefirió hacer una pregunta decisiva para salir de dudas.

-¿Qué hay si todo lo que buscas lo tuviera un hombre, Imperialdramon?

Los caballeros se atragantaron con lo que estaban comiendo y tomando. Todos tosieron y carraspearon a la vez, desviando la mirada a cualquier parte. Algunos se sonrojaron sin querer, y otros, como Craniummon y Sleipmon, se pusieron extremadamente nerviosos. ¡¿Por qué rayos Alphamon hacía esa pregunta?!

-¡Hey! ¿Qué le pusiste al desayuno rhodo? Casi los matas a todos aquí-dijo el digimon alado.

El digimon rosa no dijo nada. No quería nada con él.

-¿Si fuera un hombre? ¡Pues…nada! ¡Me lo quedo! ¡¡haaahahahaha!!

Esta respuesta les cayó como un balde de agua fría a todos. El de Omnimon tenía hielo.

* * *

Esa tarde, Alphamon y Omnimon paseaban por los alrededores del castillo, siempre seguidos por la mirada recelosa de Gallantmon.

-Ahh…no sé qué pensar Alphamon…-el digimon se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Ambos paseaban aquella tarde por los enormes jardines del castillo, siendo siempre seguidos de la mirada recelosa de gallantmon.

-¿Lo dices por Imperialdramon?

-Sí…es decir, dice tantas cosas extrañas… ¿Tú realmente crees que…?-le miró nervioso.

-No lo sé, es Imperialdramon. Viene de impredecible…impaciente…imparable…

Omnimon rió. Alphamon sonrió encantado. Siempre conseguía quitarle la preocupación a Omnimon con una ligera broma.

-Mira, no importa lo que Imperialdramon diga, si no lo que haga. Puede que solo esté molestando…puede que le gustes. Pero lo dudo mucho. Es decir…en estos doce mil años no se ha fijado en nadie, no se va a venir a fijar ahora en un hombre…

-Ojalá tengas razón.

-Aunque…-lo miró de reojo y de esa forma que a Omnimon le ponía tan nervioso-Es un poco difícil no fijarse en un digimon como tú.

-¡Ejem!-era Gallantmon quien venía detrás y con la venita en la frente.

-¡Ya! ¡No te pongas odioso, no le he hecho nada!-se quejó Alphamon.

-¡Pero así empiezas!

Alphamon suspiró y volvió a mirar a Omnimon. Este estaba todo colorado y con sus antenitas rojas. Le encantaba ponerlo así.

-Tranquilo. Verás que no es nada-se detuvieron un segundo-Además, si fuera algo más, sabes que no dejaré que intente nada contigo-sonrió de manera dulce.

Omnimon iba a agradecerle, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡¡ESO ME TOCA DECIRLO A MI!!-Se quejó Gallantmon enfurecido de nuevo.

-¡¡ESTOY HABLANDO CON OMNIMON NO CONTIGO!!

-¡¡DEJA DE COQUETEARLO!! ES MIO, ¡¡¿QUE NO ENTIENDES?!!

-NO ES TUYO, ¡ES DE SI MISMO! ¡¡Y HASTA QUE NO HAYA NADA FIRMADO ENTRE USTEDES DOS TENGO TODO EL DERECHO DEL MUNDO A INTENTAR QUEDARMELO!!

-¡¡CANALLA!!

Ambos digimons se pusieron a discutir. Gallantmon, exasperado y echando fuego como siempre. Alphamon sin levantar el tono de voz ni una vez.

Omnimon sólo los miraba, sonrojado de que pasaran cosas tan tontas como aquellas por él. Aún así, no podía evitar sentir un gustillo por el hecho de que ambos digimons, los que le parecían lo mejor del digimundo, lo quisieran tanto.

Pero Omnimon no era el único observando la escena. Desde la alta ventana de la habitación del digimon, Imperialdramon les observaba, con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Alphamon es muy difícil…pero sé que lo conseguiré con él de todas formas.-se volteó y fue a la cocina a molestar a rhodo.

* * *

Los días comenzaron a pasar. Imperialdramon revisaba las técnicas y habilidades de todos los caballeros. Los hacía tener batallas para medir la técnica de cada uno y qué tan buen nivel tenían respecto de sus antepasados.

-Apestan.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamaron todos a la vez.

-Todos ustedes apestan. Son malísimos. Sus antepasados estarían avergonzados de haber dejado semejante desgracia para proteger el digimundo-se llevó a la boca la galleta más grande que encontró-Además…son muy vagos. Los únicos aquí con capacidad para defender este mundo son Alphamon y Omnimon, como siempre. Craniummon ha bajado el nivel…-se dio un largo sorbo de leche. Le gustaba la leche y las galletas–Alphamon, creo que mejor no te califico esta vez porque te va a doler.

Alphamon suspiró y se comió una galleta.

-Ya sabes Imperialdramon. Como lo veas mejor.

Todos los Royal Knights mascullaban, se mordían la lengua o se tragaban la de cosas que querían decirle a Imperialdramon.

-¡Bueno! Ya que he terminado la revisión de todas sus habilidades, creo que no me queda nada más por hacer aquí-se levantó después de haber terminado.

-Significa… ¿qué se va?-preguntó rhodo, tratando de pasar su alegría por pena.

-¡Oh no! ¿Cómo crees? En mi castillo no tengo nada que hacer. Además de que tengo que hacer unos papeleos muy aburridos respecto de ustedes. Me quedaré aquí algunos días más! –terminó alzando el puño con una gran sonrisa.

Los caballeros suspiraron desanimados. Omnimon, casi con depresión. Nunca la visita de Imperialdramon se le había hecho latosa.

-¿Les molesta?-preguntó fingiendo curiosidad y hasta pena.

-No no, ¿cómo cree? ¡Para nada!-exclamaron todos sonrientes, de la mejor manera que encontraron para fingir.

-¡Qué bien! Eh, Omnimon-el digimon casi dio un salto-Necesito que me enseñes una cosa…

Esto hizo que Gallantmon y Alphamon levantaran la mirada a la vez.

-Eh…seguro Imperialdramon, ¿que…qué cosa?

-¿Podemos ir a tu habitación para que me ayudes? Es que lo dejé arriba…

Los demás caballeros se miraron de pronto, casi sin creer lo que se les había pasado a todos por la cabeza.

La galleta de Gallantmon se hizo mil añicos en su mano.

-Se…seguro, ehh…con permiso…-Omnimon no podía creer lo nervioso que se había puesto de pronto. Le sudaban las manos y sus antenas vibraban inquietas.

Se levantó y siguió a Imperialdramon al segundo piso.

Cuando ambos digimons blancos abandonaron el lugar, ulforce susurró muy despacio.

-¿Ustedes creen que Imperialdramon…?

-¡¡NO LO DIGAS NI DE BROMA!!-Gritó Craniummon al borde de un ataque de nervios-Imperialdramon no…

-¡Pero es que él…!-ulforce levantó ambos brazos como un loco.

-¡Yo creo que le gusta Omnimon! –exclamó Magnamon, cuando una poderosa mano lo agarró del cuello.

-No Magnamon…-era Gallantmon, quien hervía y tenía los ojos casi endemoniados-A Imperialdramon no le gusta Omnimon… ¿DE-ACUERDO?

-Por supuesto-respondió éste, muerto de miedo y mojado de pies a cabeza.

-Bien-lo dejó en la silla-Ahora, iré a ver qué demonios le pasa a ese con Omnimon-se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, cuando Duftmon le dijo...

-Gallantmon…lo que sea que veas allá arriba…no destruyas el castillo por favor…

-¡¡Destruiré otra cosa dependiendo de lo que encuentre!!

El digimon rojo subió volando las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación, ahora, de Imperialdramon. Desde afuera se escuchaba algo…

-No…te dije arriba…bien, ahora…ahí no, vuelve atrás…

De una patada, Gallantmon abrió la puerta y se encontró con ambos digimons sentados al borde de la cama...

-¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!

-Ou, ¡Hola Gallantmon! -saludó Imperialdramon.- ¿Te molesta si usamos tu teléfono como prueba?-sonrió diabólicamente.

-… ¿Eh?

El digimon miró, e Imperialdramon tenía su móvil en las manos.

-Le estoy enseñando a Imperialdramon a usar un teléfono móvil-sonrió Omnimon con su tierna sonrisa- Para que no tenga que darse tantos viajes para saludar-le dijo Omnimon con su expresión dulce.

-…ah…ya veo…-Gallantmon se apagó de golpe-pero ¿Por qué aquí?

-¡Pues porque te saqué el teléfono de la chaqueta el otro día y he estado jugando con él! Lástima que se le echaron a perder los botoncitos…-Imperialdramon le movió algo, y un botón salió disparado del teléfono…

-…-Gallantmon estaba enfurecido de nuevo.

* * *

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-¡Tranquilízate Gallantmon por favor!-trataba de calmarlo Omnimon esa noche. Gallantmon solo atinaba a golpearse la cabeza con ambos puños. Omnimon se los agarró y los dejó sobre la mesa- ¡No hagas eso!

-¡¡Ya no lo aguanto más Omnimon!! ¡No sólo intenta cosas contigo y critica todo, además me rompió el teléfono!!

-Vamos, que te compras veinte de estos y ni se nota en tu cuenta bancaria.

-¡Tienes que correrlo! ¡Te juro que tienes que correrlo pero ya!

-¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Imperialdramon es mi amigo!

-¡Nada de tu amigo! ¡¡Córrelo!!

-¡¡No lo haré!!-se quejó Omnimon cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca con los labios apretados.

-¡Bien!-se levantó y con pasó muy fuerte, se dirigió a la habitación de Alphamon. Golpeó con fuerza la puerta, pero sólo alcanzó a dar dos golpes.

-Tu fuerte grito me bastó y me sobró para saber que estás molesto Gallantmon-le habló Alphamon abriendo la puerta- ¿Todos tenemos que enterarnos de lo que te pasa?

-¡¡Sácalo de aquí!!

-No puedo hacer eso, no solo es el fundador, es un invitado…

-¡Nadie lo invitó! ¡Se invitó solo!

-¡Como sea, no puedes ser así de impaciente!

-No se trata de paciencia Alphamon, ¡¿que no lo entiendes?!

-¡¿Entender qué?!¿Que no soportas otro rival? ¿Piensas que te la va a ganar Gallantmon?-Alphamon le miró penetrantemente con sus ojos verdes.

Gallantmon lo agarró de la camisa y lo empujó dentro de la habitación, hasta golpearlo contra la pared.

-Escucha, ni tu ni Imperialdramon van a quitarme a Omnimon jamás, pero es insoportable el modo en que actúa con él. ¿O me vas a decir que no te causa nada?

Alphamon se quitó las manos de Gallantmon de encima y se quedaron viendo fijamente.

-Amas mucho a Omnimon como para dejar que alguien, por quien él no siente un tipo especial de afecto, se porte así con él. ¿Me equivoco?

El digimon negro dejó escapar un suspiro corto y molesto.

-Tienes razón. Me molesta, me molesta mucho la actitud de Imperialdramon con Omnimon. Pero ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?!

-¡Échalo de aquí! Eres el único que puede plantarle cara a ese digimon! Omnimon no va a hacerlo, si no lo haces, te abstienes a verlo actuar e intentar galantearlo todo el día frente a todos.

Gallantmon dejó clavados sus peligrosos ojos amarillos en Alphamon y se marchó de allí. Alphamon fue a sentarse a su escritorio y trató de pensar en algo. Pero por más vueltas que le diera, Gallantmon tenía toda la razón. No soportaba a Imperialdramon. Aquel año había llegado especialmente insoportable, y lo que era peor; aparentemente con ciertas intenciones sobre Omnimon.

-Tendré que hablar con él mañana…sólo espero que no lo tome a mal…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Alphamon habló con Imperialdramon el asunto. Trató de ser lo más cortés que pudo, y no hacer sentir a Imperialdramon que realmente estaba molestando. El digimon lo tomó con demasiada simplicidad.

-No te preocupes alpha, no es que me lo tome como si me estuvieras echando o algo…-miró a Alphamon sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Me…alegra saber eso…

-Sin embargo, también hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo. Y con los demás caballeros. Creo que podría afectarles un poco.

Alphamon no vio eso venir. Se disculpó y se retiró a buscar a los demás caballeros.

* * *

-¿Se va verdad?-preguntó rhodo emocionado.

-Así es. Pero quiere hablar algo con nosotros primero-respondió Alphamon.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Dynasmon.

-Eso lo veremos ahora.

Los caballeros se reunieron en el patio del castillo. Imperialdramon vestía su armadura blanca, y se notaba listo para marcharse.

Todos le dedicaron un adiós, y a pesar de que Imperialdramon no le dio mucha importancia, se esperó a que todos terminaran de decir sus mentirillas.

-Bueno, ahora el asunto que tenía que hablarles-Imperialdramon puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y dio un par de pasos.-Les contaré…hace algunos años, tuve mi última pelea contra Zeedmilleniummon, y mi Omega Sword se rompió.

-¡¿Eh?!-los caballero dieron un respingo.

-¿Se rompió?-repitió Magnamon impresionado.

-Bueno… "Se rompió" es decir poco. Se hizo polvo digital. Desde ese día, poco a poco he ido perdiendo mis poderes. Creí que absorbiendo la información de zeedmilleniummon la recuperaría, pero no fue así. Así que…

Todos los caballeros se quedaron esperando. Alphamon lo vio justo unos segundos antes de que saliera de la boca del digimon…

-¡Me llevaré a Omnimon conmigo!

-…¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEE???!!!!!

* * *

**Continuará** 8D

Ojalá les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews


	3. Sin Omega Sword no hay Imperialdramon

Dejo aquí la última parte del fic. Espero les agrade ^^ habrá una batalla intersante que espero les guste 83

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Sin Omega Sword no hay Imperialdramon...**

Los caballeros estaban anonadados... ¿Qué había dicho Imperialdramon?  
El mismo Alphamon no podía creer lo que había dicho. Se quedó viendo a Imperialdramon; el digimon tenía su sonrisa simple y se mecía en sus pesados pies.

-¡¿Qué dijo?!-habló fuerte Gallantmon.

-¿Estás sordo? Me llevaré a Omnimon conmigo.

-¡¿Qué le hace pensar que puede hacer eso?!-Gallantmon dio unos pasos al frente mientras cerraba fuerte su puño.

-Bueno; soy el superior de Omnimon y Alphamon aquí. Fundé la orden y elegí a los caballeros que conformaran este grupo. ¿Por qué no habría de tomar órdenes? -sonrió y se pasó la mano por el mentón.

-¡¡Está loco!!

-¡Gallantmon!-gritó Omnimon enojado, ante la reacción de su compañero-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-¡¿Cómo se atreve él a tomar decisiones en un lugar al que ni siquiera pertenece?! ¡Da lo mismo si es nuestro fundador, nunca ha sido aceptado como uno de nosotros!

-¡Eres un insolente! ¡Discúlpate y cállate ahora!-habló Omnimon, molesto como nunca lo había estado. Era la primera vez que los caballeros le oían hablarle de ese modo a Gallantmon.

-¡No! ¡Este tipo me tiene harto! ¡Hace lo que le viene en gana, y todos ustedes-apuntó a los demás Royal Knights- teniendo que soportarlo, incluidos Alphamon, tú y yo!

Al voltear, Gallantmon no alcanzó a verlo venir, y se tardó algunos segundos en asimilarlo luego. Un golpe por parte de Omnimon en su cara, le hizo retroceder un paso. Se quedó viéndolo.

-Discúlpate, ahora-los ojos azules de Omnimon nunca se habían visto tan peligrosos como en aquel momento.

-¿Realmente piensas irte con él?

-Es una orden.

-No recibo órdenes de quien amo.

Esto provocó un profundo y sorpresivo silencio entre los caballeros. Algunos realmente creyeron que esto desataría un terrible problema con Imperialdramon, pero pasados unos segundos, el digimon blanco dejó escapar una ligera risa.

-Disculpen señores, pero están gastando mi tiempo-miró a Alphamon; incapaz de decir algo y con sus ojos llenos de preocupación ante la decisión suya y de Omnimon. Jamás creyó verlo así-Omnimon, ¿Nos vamos?

Omnimon se quedó viendo con Gallantmon un largo momento. Estaba sumamente decepcionado con él, siempre conoció su temperamento fuerte, su terquedad y su orgullo tan elevado, pero nunca creyó que llegaría a eso. Miró a Alphamon. Siempre la elección correcta, le habían dicho todos. Imposible de comparar con alguien, sereno y con las decisiones siempre en la boca. A veces le hubiera gustado que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes entre ellos, pero en un segundo, volvía a descartar esa idea. Miró a los caballeros; todos con pesar en su mirada. Ninguno se atrevería jamás a desafiar a Imperialdramon, eran muy leales para eso. Cómo los extrañaría. Los sentía como a hijos...

-Nos veremos-dijo sin dar espacio al sentimiento en su voz. Miró a Gallantmon- Lo lamento.

Gallantmon quiso decir algo, pero la emoción le apretó la garganta.

-¡Omnimon!-se escuchó la voz de Alphamon, salida de su desconcertado silencio.

El segundo líder se volteó a verlo. Sus ojos de esmeralda le hablaron por si solos.

-Disculpa...Alphamon. Ordenes son órdenes.

El digimon caminó y se detuvo junto a Imperialdramon, de espaldas a todo lo que amaba.

-Vamos, Imperialdramon.

-Encantado-el digimon sonrió, lanzó una furtiva mirada a todos los caballeros, una mirada casi burlona por salir ganando. Batió un poco sus alas y levantó sus pies del suelo. Se elevó un par de metros en el aire, ante la mirada angustiada de los Royal Knights. Todos deseaban que cualquier cosa evitara la marcha de Omnimon, y cuando este levantó el vuelo, ocurrió.

-¡¡No te vayas!!

Ambos digimons blancos se detuvieron en el aire. Los caballeros suspiraron, esperando que algún tipo de fuerza o lazo mágico dejara a Omnimon con ellos. Pero no era nada parecido. Ambos voltearon y Gallantmon se acercó volando a ellos. Se detuvo frente a Omnimon, y sus ojos solo expresaban angustia.

-No te vayas... ¡No puedes irte!

-¡No es algo que tú o yo podamos decidir!

-¡Nadie tiene control sobre tu vida Omnimon!-Cerró sus ojos y sus puños-¡Ni Imperialdramon, Alphamon, yo o nadie! ¡Tú decides lo que haces o no! ¿Cómo te dejas manipular así sin más?

-Comprometí mi vida con la Orden de los Caballeros, y eso incluye seguir todas las reglas y órdenes-Omnimon desviaba su mirada, pues sabía que encontrarla con la de Gallantmon solo le dificultaría las cosas, y le lastimaría más.

-¡¿Qué hay de mi?! ¡¿Vas a dejarme?!

El digimon tuvo que mirarle, y su corazón se apretó con dolor.

-Es que...

-¡Es que nada! ¡Tú me amas, yo te amo! ¡¿Vas a dejarme así sin más?! ¡¿Es que no te importa lo nuestro?! ¡¿Yo?!

Omnimon realmente se sentía bajo un aprieto.

-¡No! ¡Sí me importas...mucho! ¡Lo sabes!-esto lo dijo casi gritando-Pero yo...yo juré lealtad...

-¡¡Tu lealtad me la juraste a mí!!!

Realmente, era el momento más difícil que Omnimon hubiese enfrentado. Aún más que la indecisión entre Alphamon o Gallantmon. No sabía qué hacer. Era su promesa o su amor.

"_Qué hago...Dios, ¡¿qué hago?!"-_miró a ambos digimons. Imperialdramon, esperando a que dijera algo. Gallantmon, esperando a que desistiera de lo que había decidido. Sentía que sus ojos se mojaban.

-No puedo quedarme... ¡Perdóname Gallantmon...!-sus dedos quisieron ir por él, pero de contuvo.

-Si no puedo hacerte cambiar de decisión...-el digimon cerró sus ojos-¡haré que otra persona a cambie!-miró a Imperialdramon, pero no con los ojos de Gallantmon! El digimon blanco pudo sentir toda la fuerza del Megidramon dormido en el interior del caballero rojo, traspasarle con el odio de mil infiernos.

_"Esto no está bien... ¡nada bien!"_-el digimon oscuro pensaba a toda velocidad, mientras todo ocurría allá arriba-"_Si bien a Imperialdramon no le afecta el hecho de que Omnimon y Gallantmon estén juntos, Gallantmon no dejará que Omnimon se vaya..."_

Se quedó pensando en esto...no podía evitar decir más cosas dentro de sí.

"Yo _tampoco quiero que se vaya... ¡¿Cómo?! He dedicado medio siglo de mi existencia a Omnimon...-_su corazón y su garganta se hicieron un nudo. Por más tiempo de su vida, y todos los sentimientos que le entregara al digimon, este definitivamente no quería regresarle su oportunidad- _Aún cuando él se niegue...yo lo amo, y no permitiré que su vida se doble por caprichos de Imperialdramon. Gallantmon es un tonto, lanzarse contra Imperialdramon solo le significará la muerte..._"

-Hahaha~-rió Imperialdramon-¡Por favor! ¿Vas a desafiarme?

-Me da lo mismo si me matas o hagas lo que se te dé la gana, ya me di cuenta de que nadie puede detenerte de hacer eso, no te llevarás a Omnimon si yo no he hecho todo por evitarlo-Gallantmon tomó de pronto la mano de Omnimon y se lo llevó a tierra-Por favor, no intentes nada. Si tengo que morir, lo haré por una razón que para mí significa todo.

-¡Gallantmon no seas tonto por favor!-Omnimon no soltó su mano, pero notó que algo cambiaba en ella, por lo que debió dejarla.

La enorme lanza Gram apareció en su brazo derecho, mientras su escudo Aegis protegía su brazo izquierdo. Gallantmon volteó y miró fijamente a Imperialdramon. No le asustaba, pero sabía que sería una lucha extremadamente difícil. Tal vez muriera, dependiendo de qué tan mal le había caído a Imperialdramon. Voló hasta quedar frente a él, algunos metros distanciados.

-¡Gallantmon está loco!-Craniummon lucía algo nervioso.

-Tenle más confianza...-dijo Sleipmon, sin sonar nada confiado.

-¿Cuánto crees que se tarde Imperialdramon en aplastarlo?

-¡Que buen amigo eres Craniummon!-le gritó ulforce casi en la oreja.

-¡¿Piensas que tiene alguna posibilidad?!-habló Magnamon.

-Pues...-ulforce se mordió un dedo de los nervios- no creo que lo haga pedazos...

-Imperialdramon no se llevará a Omnimon-se escuchó en eso.

Los caballeros miraron a su derecha, y Alphamon observaba a los dos digimons suspendidos en el aire.

-Alphamon... ¿no estarás pensando...?-se le ocurrió a ulforce, pero su líder ya había desaparecido un una fracción de segundo, para reaparecer luego junto a Gallantmon. El digimon rojo se sorprendió de verlo.

-No vengas a detenerme, no lo conseguirás.

-No he venido a eso-respondió Alphamon-Tú no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra Imperialdramon.

-Ya he escuchado eso-dijo sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras, como siempre hacía.

-Gallantmon, yo tampoco quiero que Imperialdramon se lleve a Omnimon, lo sabes.

-Cuéntame algo nuevo-desvió su mirada, aburrido.

Alphamon trató de no molestarse.

-Te ayudaré.

Esto los tomó a todos por sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!-se exasperó Gallantmon-¡Nadie te ha pedido ayuda!

-¡Pero la necesitarás si quieres que Imperialdramon no salga ganando!

-¡Yo lucharé sólo! ¡Puedes pelear después de que me maten o algo!

-¡No seas absurdo! sabes que puedo vencer solo a Imperialdramon, ¡no es necesario que te maten!

Todos se quedaron viendo arriba...

-No es que me importes mucho, siéndote honesto, pero si algo te pasa, Omnimon quedará hecho pedazos.

-Ah...-Gallantmon se quedó pensando-canalla.

-¡No me hagas perder la paciencia!

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero más te vale que aproveches de matarlo pronto porque no lo soportaré en otra de sus estúpidas visitas!

-¡No pienso matarlo! ¡Idiota! ¡Sólo quiero que se marche!

Y mientras los dos digimons discutían, todos abajo miraban con la cara de duda más expresiva que alguna vez pudieron tener. Omnimon estaba simplemente desconcertado ante semejante acto.

Imperialdramon no solo estaba irritado con las expresiones despreciativas de Gallantmon, sino que además lo ignoraban totalmente. Prefirió dar inicio de una vez, y de un poderoso golpe, envió a Gallantmon metros lejos de su posición. Esto los tomó a todos desprevenidos.

-¿Siempre dejan a sus oponentes esperando tanto?-sonrió y se hizo sonar los nudillos.

-Imperialdramon, no hay necesidad de todo esto, busca a otro Omnimon y quédate con sus poderes, sabes lo importante que es Omnimon para todos nosotros.

-Perdona Alphamon; tú luchas por Omnimon por una causa, también yo lo hago-el digimon se puso en posición, con sus puños apretados.

-Será como tú lo quieras-Alphamon cerró sus puños también.

-Si intentan luchar los dos cuerpo a cuerpo contra Imperialdramon, habrá un problema-apuntó Duftmon.

-¿Cual?-preguntaron los Royal Knights.

-Que Gallantmon luchará con su lanza, e Imperialdramon podría aprovechar esto para afectar a Alphamon. Ahora, si Alphamon invoca su espada, sería aún más lento derrotarle.

-¿Tienen que luchar ambos cuerpo a cuerpo?-preguntó Magnamon.

-No~ sólo tienen que saber combinar sus habilidades; Alphamon es muy bueno usando técnicas especiales y efectos mágicos; con algo de precisión, Gallantmon puede atacar desde cerca infringiendo más daño con su lanza, mientras que Alphamon puede bajar toda su energía usando sus habilidades especiales.

-Ah...-Magnamon entendió a medias, pero aceptó de todas maneras.

Gallantmon se lanzó a atacar a Imperialdramon, pero el digimon le esquivó con facilidad. Viendo un par de segundos la forma en que Gallantmon luchaba, Alphamon llegó a la misma conclusión que Duftmon, por lo que juntó sus manos y se concentró.

**-¡¡SOL BLASTER!!**

El enorme rayo de fuego salió disparado de las manos de Alphamon, directo hacia el digimon blanco, pero este se adelantó y situándose detrás de Gallantmon, sujetó con fuerza su brazo e inmovilizó su lanza, poniendo el escudo delante de ambos, y evitando completamente el ataque. Gallantmon soltó un gemido al tener su brazo torcido. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logró mover a Imperialdramon de detrás de él y pudo liberarse.

-¡Eres muy lento!-le habló Alphamon a Gallantmon.

El digimon lanzó un bufido molesto.

**-¡¡ROYAL SABER!!**

Lanzó el rayo, pero Imperialdramon solo se movió un poco. Gallantmon le siguió atacando, pero el digimon no tenía el menor problema en esquivarlo. De pronto, Alphamon salió de detrás de Gallantmon, rodeado de un poderoso rayo eléctrico.

**-¡¡AURORA FORCE!!**

Este ataque alcanzó a Imperialdramon, pero el digimon lo rechazó cerrándose sobre sí mismo, y abriéndose al instante.

-Bastante bien, pero no me alcanzó a doler-sonrió de nuevo.

-¡¿Lo quieres lastimar o darle un masaje?!-gritó Gallantmon a Alphamon.

-¡Si no mido mis poderes podría hacerlo explotar!

-¡No estaría nada mal!

De pronto, una luz blanca...

**-¡¡POSITRON LASER!!**

El luminoso rayo fue esquivado en el último segundo. Los dos caballeros reaparecieron detrás de Imperialdramon. El digimon volteó y se quedó esperando.

-¡Está jugando!-ulforce cerró su puño, muy molesto.

-¡Tienen que ponerse de acuerdo, ya!-siguió Craniummon.

-¡Tienen que detenerse!-se escuchó a Omnimon hablar muy fuerte-¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Esta pelea es absurda!

-¡Omnimon!-le reprochó rhodo-¡¿Qué no entiendes?! ¡Ni ellos ni nosotros queremos que te vayas!

-¡Imperialdramon es nuestro fundador! ¡Hemos de obedecer!

-¡Pues nadie manda sobre el señor RhodoKnightmon si éste no se lo permite!-rhodo se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirar hacia arriba.

-¡Tampoco sobre mi!-dijo Sleipmon de pronto-Yo dejé que Alphamon y tú fuesen mis líderes, ¡nadie más!

-¡¡SÍ!!-siguió Magnamon.

Omnimon estaba atónito.

-Nadie manda sobre nosotros, ¡nuestro ideal o nuestro corazón!-le dijo ulforce, mirándole fijo con sus ojos marrones-si tengo que pelear para que te quedes, ¡también lo haré!

El digimon azulado hizo parecer su Victory Force en su pecho, y sus V-Brazalets en sus muñecas.

En un segundo, todos los Royal Knights comenzaron a hacer aparecer una a una, sus armas, escudos y armaduras. Omnimon no lo podía creer. Definitivamente, no estaban dispuestos a dejar que se llevaran a su segundo líder, y gran amigo.

-Maldito...realmente no parecer tener más milenios que tú-le dijo Gallantmon a su compañero rival.

-Lo sé...-Alphamon trataba de pensar en algo. De pronto se le ocurrió como evitar que Imperialdramon los esquivara tanto-Escucha, atácalo con tu royal saber nuevamente, necesito que lo hagas bajar lo que más puedas.

Gallantmon no estaba nada convencido, nunca lo estaba en realidad, pero como a él no se le ocurría algo, lo dejó así. Se acercó a gran velocidad a Imperialdramon, mientras su lanza resplandecía.

**-¡¡ROYAL SABER!!**

El digimon blanco siguió esquivando sin dificultad, sin notar que Gallantmon tomaba altura para atacarlo, y poco a poco, se iban acercando al suelo. Cuando estuvieron a unos cinco metros, Alphamon levantó sus brazos, y sus ojos brillaron azules.

**-¡¡STORM GAZER!!**

El cielo comenzó a rugir repentinamente, y las nubes se tornaron oscuras y el viento comenzó a soplar furioso.

-¿Qué técnica es esa?-preguntó Magnamon.

-Es de la guerrera Ancient Kazemon, es una tormenta helada-respondió Sleipmon.

-¡OH NO!-gritó de pronto Duftmon.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!-preguntaron alarmados los caballeros.

-¡El frio hará que mi cabello se queme!

Los caballeros se fueron de espaldas.

Poco a poco, el viento helado comenzó a arrastrar hielo, y se podía apreciar en las antenas, alas y demás adornos en los Royal Knights.  
Alphamon dirigió la fuerza de la tormenta helada hacia Imperialdramon, haciendo que en pocos segundos, sus alas estuvieran cubiertas de hielo y no pudiera volar.

-¡Demonios!...muy listo Alphamon.

Cuando el digimon finalmente pisó tierra, Gallantmon acertó sin problemas con su disparo de Royal Saber, e Imperialdramon recibió hundiéndose un poco en la tierra. Cuando levantó la vista, solo pudo ver la gema brillante en la frente de Alphamon, y un poderoso golpe que hizo retumbar el suelo, enterró a Imperialdramon metros en la tierra, haciéndole temblar hasta el último de sus huesos. El digimon oscuro salió de allí, y cuando Imperialdramon estaba por lanzarse contra él, vio en el cielo un circulo brillante...

-Oh oh...

**-¡¡FINAL ELYSIAN!!**

El enorme disco de energía impactó con extrema potencia en el suelo, haciéndolo temblar y creando un enorme agujero en este.

Cuando todo se hubo apagado, Imperialdramon salió bastante maltrecho del hoyo. Al menos sus alas ya no estaban congeladas.  
Los royal Knights celebraron la hazaña de sus dos compañeros. Omnimon solo quería detener todo aquello.

-Bieen~ eso sí me dolió bastante, especialmente tu golpe Alphamon, tienes puños de acero-se movió la mandíbula con la mano.

Los dos digimons suspendidos en el aire, esperaron pacientes a que Imperialdramon estuviera en posición para luchar.

-Esta vez, ¡¡Yo les romperé la cara ambos!!

Imperialdramon salió disparado de pronto. Gallantmon no pudo ver sus movimientos, y en un segundo recibió seis poderoso puñetazos en su pecho, siendo impulsado lejos luego por una fuertísima patada en su estómago. Luego, se lanzó contra Alphamon, pero este no le salió tan fácil, pues el líder de los Royal Knights podía leer todos sus movimientos y detenerlos todos sin dificultad.

Mientras ambos digimons combatían entre fuertes y veloces puñetazos, Gallantmon se recuperaba del fuerte impacto, y sacudía un poco su cabeza para dejar de ver manchitas. Cuando se levantó, Alphamon e Imperialdramon se habían distanciado de nuevo.

**-¡¡HYPER PROMINENCE!!-**el cañón de Imperialdramon se abrió lanzando un poderoso rayo blanco. Alphamon lo bloqueó simplemente con su mano, y luego levantó sus puños.

**-¡¡KUZURYUUJIN!!-**las nueve cabezas de fuego con forma de dragón se lanzaron y aprisionaron a Imperialdramon, mientras Alphamon dibujaba con sus dos dedos, una estrella invertida**-¡¡CHAOS FLARE!!**

La poderosa técnica impactó en el digimon blanco, pero éste no parecía muy afectado.

-No conseguirás nada si no quieres deshacerte realmente de él-le dijo Gallantmon apareciendo junto a Alphamon.

-Ya te dije que no quiero hacerle un daño grave, solo quiero que se marche.

-Pues entre más juguemos con él, más ganas tiene de quedarse-observó Gallantmon, mientras Imperialdramon se ajustaba la armadura que cubría sus brazos. Al parecer se había descorrido un poco.

-Aún no ha comenzado a luchar seriamente; si tuviera la espada, créeme que esto sería un verdadero reto.  
-Pues aprovechemos que no la tiene.

Ambos rivales se miraron, y por primera vez, sólo con una mirada, se entendieron y coordinaron un excelente movimiento.  
Cada uno se fue en una dirección opuesta, y luego directo hacia Imperialdramon, cuando...

-¡¡BASTA!!

Los dos digimons se detuvieron de golpe. Imperialdramon miró hacia abajo, y vio a Omnimon con el grito aún en su garganta. Todo se quedó en silencio. Ni siquiera el viento hizo el menor ruido.

Omnimon levantó el vuelo y se detuvo frente a Imperialdramon.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó el digimon con una sonrisa.

-Sí...quiero que esto se acabe ahora-volteó y miró a los dos digimons que ahora luchaban por él, luego, miró nuevamente al digimon blanco-No hay probabilidades de que vuelva con ellos... ¿verdad?

-Me temo que no. Pero si decides cederme tus poderes, renacerás de inmediato, y podrás unirte a la Orden otra vez.

-¿Los recordaré?

-...-Imperialdramon miró al suelo, luego, a Omnimon-No. Empezarás de nuevo, como siempre pasa cuando se renace.

-Entiendo...

Gallantmon y Alphamon se quedaron allí, esperando. Lo que fuera, siempre habría algo que hacer después. El corazón de los Caballeros latía nervioso. Omnimon cerró con fuerza su puño.

-No quiero ir-sentenció.

Alphamon tomó aire, después de mucho de no hacerlo. Gallantmon sintió lo mismo. Todos los caballeros abajo se enfriaron de pronto.

-¿Que tú qué?-dijo Imperialdramon.

-¡No quiero ir! No quiero perder a mis amigos, mi vida y a quiene-se corrigió- ¡a quien amo! ¡Si pudiera ayudarte de alguna otra forma, sabes que lo haría sin dudar! Pero...lo que me estás pidiendo, es demasiado...estaba dispuesto a seguir tu orden, como siempre lo he hecho...pero no quiero, de verdad no quiero. Por favor, no me pidas esto.

Imperialdramon musitó algo inentendible. Luego, rodeó a Omnimon con un brazo y se lo llevó un poco lejos de la situación. Luego, le habló muy despacio.

-Omnimon...sé honesto. ¡¿Por qué -cerró su puño-demonios estás con Gallantmon?!

Esto sorprendió a Omnimon.

-Ah...ah... e-es que... -Omnimon no pudo evitar sonrojarse mucho-No lo sé...yo solo...

-¡¡Solo te quedaste con lo que había!! ¡¿Sólo porque Alphamon no pudo estar contigo en el principio te quedas con lo que hay?!

-¡¡NOO!! ¡¡NO DIGAS ESO!! ¡¡YO LO AMO!!

-¡También amas a Alphamon!! Deja a ese rabioso y quédate con Alphamon!!! ¿ES QUE NO VES? ¡¡Estás comparando tortilla con caviar Omnimon!!

-¡¡Nooo!! ¡¡Yo lo quiero a él! ¡Me da igual si Alphamon es perfecto o no! ¡¡Él me ama como nadie!! ¡¡No lo cambiaré jamás!!

Imperialdramon soltó a Omnimon y miró a los demás digimons, que esperaban a que algo pasara de una vez. Miró a Alphamon; era como un semidiós o algo...Gallantmon era tan imperfecto...

"_Tal vez por eso Omnimon está con él...tiene un alma casi angelical_"

-¿Sabes qué? Pienso que toda esta tontería si dio frutos después de todo.

-¿A sí? Yo no le he visto nada de bueno-dijo Omnimon anonadado.

-Verás...sólo quería probar qué tan lejos eran capaces de llegar esos dos por ti-apuntó a Alphamon y Gallantmon-créeme que si yo fuera homosexual, también lucharía a morir por ti.

-Vaya...gracias, creo.

-Aunque...-miró a Alphamon-no sé, tal vez lo pensaría, ¡¡¡hahahahah!!!-volvió a reírse fuerte y con ganas-¡Bueno señores!-se dirigió a los caballeros-¡Ha sido un placer venir a visitarlos! Los vendré a ver dentro de algunos milenios más.

Todos estaban marcando ocupado.

-O sea... ¿qué no luchará más?-preguntó Magnamon.

-Parece que no-le respondió ulforce.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-dijo Craniummon sin entender.

Imperialdramon puso su mano en el hombro de Omnimon.

-Cuídalos Omnimon. Si bien Alphamon es fuerte y les cuida mucho a todos, te necesita a su lado para ser perfecto, y hacer perfectamente su trabajo; sin ti, Gallantmon no sería lo que es, su ataque realmente me dolió mucho.

-Por supuesto.

-¡Cuídate! -se estaba yendo pero se detuvo-y por favor, piensa de nuevo con quien te quieres quedar....

Omnimon sonrió.

-Créeme que sé exactamente lo que quiero.

El digimon alado suspiró, sonrió y se marchó.

-¡Imperialdramon…!

El digimon volteó la cabeza.

-¿Qué hay de tus poderes? ¿Qué harás sin...?

-Omnimon, no hay Imperialdramon paladín si no hay omega sword, recuerda eso.

El digimon se volteó y desapareció en un haz de luz blanca…

* * *

-...¡¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?!!-Gallantmon ya había explotado de nuevo-¡¡¿QUE FUE TODO ESO?!!

-...No...No lo sé...-respondió Alphamon, tan extrañado como el resto.

-¡¡TU SABES TODO!! ¡¡ANDA, RESPONDE!!

-¡Te digo que no lo sé! Y si quieres averiguarlo, ¡Ve y pregúntale a Imperialdramon! Yo me voy a caminar con Omnimon-terminó regresando a su tono cool y habitual.

Y se marchó…

-¡¡¡DEJALO!!!!

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Como se habrán dado cuenta, si es que han leído algunos otros de mis fics, este fic está _bastante_ falto de descripciones y un poquito de cuidado ^^U Lo hice porque tenía ganas de escribir algo gracioso más que nada, y a la hora de escribir cosas divertidas no puedo hacer tantas descripciones, porque se me pone aburrido |3U

Aquí los digimons y los ataques que Alphamon utilizó. Estoy segura que de haber usado Digitalize of Soul hubiera derrotado a Imperialdramon de un golpe =w=

sol blaster -apollomon  
aurora force-azulongmon  
storm gazer -ancient kazemon  
chaos flare- beelzemon XD obvio  
Kuzuryuujin -emperor greymon

Me dejan sus reviews! ^^


End file.
